Italy
by spatzi98
Summary: *warning OC/N. Italy* Your name is ALEXI DANIELL. You are an American student studying abroad in ITALY. You are TWENTY THREE years old and SINGLE.


**A/N:**

**It's been awhile since I've written anything for . It's even been a longer time since I've written a story involving an OC. I just ended up making this story after playing an Italy Dating Sim. So this fanfic is heavily based on that flash game. So, um, thank you for reading and review if you feel like it! I'm going to go to sleep.**

**Also,**

**** represent thoughts **

**"" represent spoken word**

**You name is ****ALEXI DANIELL****. **

**You are an American student studying abroad in ****ITALY****. **

**You are ****TWENTY THREE**** years old and ****SINGLE****.**

**_==Begin Story_**

_It is the middle of the day and Alexi has just finished up with her morning class, now she has nothing planned for the rest of the day. Alexi is currently sitting on a bench in a peaceful park somewhere in Rome, Italy. The birds' chirps, the children happily playing soccer, and the light traffic rearing past are in Alexi's ears, and she sighs contently._

**ALEXI:**

*Mmmm… How relaxing…*

"Taking this trip out to Italy was such a good idea… Perfect scenery… Nice people… I don't think I want to go home!"

_Alexi lets out another long, contented sigh as she stretches out her arms above herself before folding them behind her head. Suddenly, Alexi is drawn out of her peaceful state by a cheerfully pitched voice calling out._

**?:**

"_Ciao_! Good afternoon, miss! How are you today?"

_A man stood with olive-skin and light brunette hair with a stray, curly hair that bobbed with every movement stood in front of Alexi. He was definitely from the area. The man wore a light blue dress shirt with two of the top buttons popped open and the sleeves bunched up to his elbows, khaki pants with a belt, and particularly expensive looking leather dress shoes._

**ALEXI:**

*They didn't lie when they said Italians were friendly… and loud.*

**?:**

"It's so lovely outside… Are you out here alone?"

_Alexi was about to reply to the extremely sociable local before the stranger cut her off. The native retained his seemingly ever-present joyful appearance, but a red hue washed over his tan features as he spoke hesitantly, yet flirtatiously._

**?:**

"Surely you have a boyfriend to keep you company!"

_Alexi tried not to let the irritation show on her face._

**ALEXI:**

*Of course, he's just another guy trying to hit on me.*

"Actually, I'm single…"

_Alexi replied rather unenthusiastically. Even so, her reply seemed to answer seemed to only increase the Italian's elation as he proceeded to work his charm on Alexi._

**?:**

"Ah, a lovely lady like you? I don't believe that! My name is Feliciano Vargas. It's a pleasure to meet you, _mia bella_! I certainly haven't seen you around before… This is so exciting! Meeting new people… And a single one, at that. You're… NOT from around here, are you?"

_Alexi just felt the charisma oozing off this Italian, apparently named Feliciano, like extra cheese on a pizza. She bet that he was using all his tricks on her… calling her pretty and using terms of endearment. She was not very impressed by Feliciano though, but played along to answer him._

**ALEXI:**

"I'm studying at university here as an exchange student. I'm originally from the States."

**FELICIANO:**

"University? That's so exciting! Welcome to my home!"

**ALEXI:**

"Yeah… thanks."

_Feliciano looked concerned at Alexi's less than satisfactory thank you._

**ALEXI:**

*Good, maybe he'll get I'm not interested.*

_Alas…_

**FELICIANO:**

"Oh, _mia bella_! Don't be shy, you're in Italia!"

**ALEXI:**

*I'm not shy, you dolt, I just am not interested in you!*

**FELICIANO:**

"You have so much to see here… Please, let me take you on a tour! We'll have so much fun together!"

_Alexi grimaced._

**ALEXI:**

*****This guy just doesn't know when to quit does he? _That_ or he's really poor at reading the atmosphere.*

"I've only just met you."

_There, her voice was now dripping with exasperation. If Feliciano didn't get the hint by now, then he was the biggest simpleton she'd ever encountered in awhile. And, of course, the happy Italian didn't pick up on her tone. He just smiled broadly and proceeded to converse with Alexi._

**FELICIANO:**

"Then let's spend the day getting to know each other!"

_Feliciano winked at Alexi, and she nearly face-palmed herself hard enough to leave a bruise._

**FELICIANO:**

"It can be like a… date!"

_Alexi huffed angrily._

**ALEXI:**

"No way!"

_Alexi felt regretful immediately for snapping at the man like that, but quickly her guilt washed away as she saw Feliciano was barely phased by her rejection. No, he simply wore an even brighter grin than before._

**FELICIANO:**

"Come on, I will show you all the best things in Italia! Take my hand!"

_Alexi was given no chance to protest as the Italian, who admittedly was stronger than he looked, tugged at her hand and pulled her off in some random direction._

**FELICIANO:**

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeee~"

**_è Be Pulled Along by a Joyful Italian You Hardly Know _**

_It is now an quarter past one and for almost an hour and Alexi has been forced to run along with a crazy Italian who was insistent on giving her a tour. The pair has finally stopped in front of the large church in Vatican City, allowing for Alexi to catch her breath. Feliciano, however, doesn't seem the least bit winded as animatedly points to the church._

**FELICANO:**

"_Mia bella_! Take a look! This is the St. Peter's Basilica! One of the Seven Wonders of the World… right in Vatican City! There's a lot of really pretty paintings inside!"

_With her breath at least half-way restored, Alexi gazes at the church with genuine interest. When she commuted from student housing to the university campus, Alexi always passed by the Basilica, but never really studied it. Heck, she hadn't even been able to visit it with all the time she's been spending in school. Alexi smiled lightly._

**ALEXI: **

"It's really amazing."

_Feliciano grinned at Alexi's reaction, before continuing to speak. His voice was filled with nostalgia._

**FELICIANO:**

"_Si_! I love it so much… it's one of my most precious gifts!"

_Alexis furrowed her brows as she tried to decode what Feliciano meant by "his most precious gifts" as Feliciano continued on._

**FELICIANO:**

"There's always so much tourism around these parts. Do you like history?"

_Alexis brought her attention away from reflection to answer._

**ALEXI:**

"Yeah, I love it. I'm actually majoring in anthropology."

**FELICIANO:**

"That's _fantastico_! It's a big part of my country's culture!"

**ALEXI:**

*I can't believe I'm warming up to this idiot*

It is very interesting.

**FELICIANO:  
**"_Si_,_ si_! It is my home, after all!"

_Feliciano gave Alexi a wink, before sighing. _

**FELICIANO:**

"I'm getting hungry! Let's go get some pasta!"

_Feliciano bounced off in another random direction. Alexi tried to stifle a laugh before following the eager Italian. _

**_==Be Taken to Lunch by the Hungry Italian You Hardly Know_**

_The time has now reached to two o'clock in the evening, and Alexi is being taken out for pasta by a perhaps not-so-idiotic Italian. The couple have been seated in the center of a modern restaurant, and Feliciano smiles at Alexi as he muses about food._

**FELICIANO:**

"Ahhhh… the smell of pasta in the air! This restaurant is oh so lovely, just like you!"

_Alexi rolled her eyes at the Italian's compliment, but with playful malice this time. She was honestly beginning to enjoy herself, it shocked her almost. _

**FELICIANO:**

"What did you order?"

**ALEXI:**

"You've been obsessing over it non-stop, so I just had to order pasta."

_Feliciano cradled his head on his hand, sighing blissfully, and stared amorously at Alexi. But she felt it was more about affection for the pasta than about her._

**FELICIANO: **

"You too? Tell me… how much do you love pasta?!"

_Alexi chuckled softly._

**ALEXI:**

"It's my favorite, Feliciano."

**FELICIANO:**

"Ahhh! Fantastico! All pasta, all the time! Alfredo, tomato, seasoned oil… it's all so yummy! The taste of my country!"

_Alexi smiled at Feliciano's continuous dialogue about pasta._

**FELICIANO: **

"I'm having a really wonderful time with you. How are you liking my country now, _cucciola mia_…?"

**ALEXI:**

"Truthfully, I'm enjoying myself more in one evening with you than I've been in the few months I have been here."

_Feliciano nodded at my statement, very cheerfully. Alexi focused on what's been in the back of her mind since she first encountered the Italian._

**ALEXI:**

"You're really patriotic, huh?"

**FELICIANO:**

"Of course, my country is my heart! It's what I live and breathe… I'm very, uh, patriotic!"

_Alexi felt very enthused by Feliciano's passion for his homeland._

**FELICIANO:**

"That's why I hope you like it just as much, _tesoro_…"

_Alexi smiled fondly._

**ALEXI:**

"I _do_ love Italy. Its culture, its people, its language, its _bellezza_… is all so incredible. So, thank you, Feliciano, for showing it to me. I'll appreciate your country more from now on."

_Feliciano looked the happiest Alexi had seen him. He grabbed her paler hand from across the table._

**FELICIANO: **

"I'm happy to hear you say that, _mi amore_! Let us eat now, the food has arrived!"

_Feliciano released Alexi's hand and dug into his pasta. Alexi did the same, savoring every delicious bite. The couple exchanged more chit-chat over their meal until it had been almost two hours. After the food was payed for, Feliciano pulled Alexi away in yet another random direction or at least it seemed so._

**_==Be Pulled by the Passionate Italian Again_**

_As the night had come and the last few patches of light had begun to disappear from the sky, Alexi and Feliciano arrived at a waterway that met up right against the city. The port bustled with ferry boats and a few gondolas. _

**FELICIANO:**

"Ahh, it's so warm out tonight! And oh so beautiful, as well! I've had a wonderful time with you today, _tesorina_~ And you learned a little bit about my culture, which I am very happy about! You can learn a lot about a country in one day!"

**ALEXI:**

"I learned quite a bit. Thank you, but I seemed to learn more about you than Italy."

_Alexi teased cheerfully. Feliciano became nervous and apologetic though._

**FELICIANO:**

"O-oh! Eh… I'm… I'm-a-so-sorry! I did really get carried away sometimes… If you didn't enjoy yourself…"

_Alexi silenced the nervous Italian with a kiss._

**ALEXI:**

"I wasn't sure about you at first, but I ended up really enjoyed myself, Feliciano."

_A grin returned to Feliciano once again._

"Then to finish the night up, I'll take you on a Gondola ride… come on!"

**_==Be Gondolaed Around by the Italian_**

_Feliciano led Alexi onto one of the rentable Gondolas in the waterway. He sat her down politely and grabbed the ore to row the vessel. They made it a half-mile out from land, and traveled soothingly along the lighted bridges of Rome._

**FELICIANO:**

"Woooo hooo! Ah haha! This is so much fun! I'm-a so happy we got to rent a Gondola! I can show you the night life! And I get to be your personal Gondolier! Ha ha~! That'll be 70 Euros every 45 minutes."

**ALEXI:**

"I'm a college student, I don't have 70 Euros."

_Feliciano chuckled before changing the subject. _

**FELICIANO:**

"Ah, _tereso_, we are alone now. And you look so beautiful under the city lights! Ahhh, can you hear the sounds of the romantic accordion playing? The calm waves against the Gondola… are you having a good time?"

_Feliciano looked at Alexi expectantly._

**ALEXI:**

"Yes, it's been a wonderful and very memorable day, Feliciano."

_Feliciano hummed contently._

**FELICIANO:**

"It has been. So nice, I wish every day could have been like today… I could spend every night with you."

_Alexi looked out onto the water, hiding her embarrassment. _

**FELICIANO:**

"Oh, I'm-a sorry, _mia bella_… I couldn't help it! You're just so beautiful!"

_Alexi didn't role her eyes this time just smiled and continued to gaze out onto the clear water._

**FELICIANO:**

"Uh… amore, could I have another kiss perhaps?"

_Alexi immediately burst out into laughter which adversely made Feliciano very panicky._

**FELICIANO:**

"Oh, of-a course! Such a lovely girl could never consider kissing a fool like me twice!"

_Alexi laughed again before planting a second, tender kiss on Feliciano's lips. It lasted a few seconds. When she pulled back, Feliciano was taken aback. _

**ALEXI:**

"I will always be open to kissing a fool like you, Feliciano"

**_==End Story_**


End file.
